


kingdom of reptiles

by mimdecisive



Series: trouble 2x [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DT is a princess AU, Gen, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimdecisive/pseuds/mimdecisive
Summary: Truth be told, Huntara hadn’t planned on taking anyone with her— really, it was a spur of the moment thing.She had checked the schedules, and this was the least guarded route, it just happened that the infirmary was in this hall. She hadn’t been planning to open the door, the muffled crying calling her in.Or: Prinxess DT AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: trouble 2x [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741339
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	kingdom of reptiles

Everyone else in the squadron was celebrating their latest victory, but Huntara just felt kind of numb.

Her teammates didn’t seem to notice, didn’t seem to pick up on what defined their worth, or maybe just didn’t dwell on it. 

But the last few weeks she had witnessed how easy it was for your worth to run out, how Hordak just threw soldiers away.

Even if she had helped secure their victory in the battle of Green Glade, it was only temporary, her worth— it could run out any time.

That night, she packed her bags with weapons and rations.

  
  
  


Truth be told, Huntara hadn’t planned on taking anyone with her— really, it was a spur of the moment thing.

She had checked the schedules, and this was the least guarded route, it just happened that the infirmary was in this hall. She hadn’t been planning to open the door, the muffled crying calling her in.

Huntara looked for the source of the crying, only to find one of the newest ‘recruits” from the reptile kingdom, reluctantly picking the baby up.

It blinked up at her, with wide yellow eyes. It stopped crying, like it knew she was taking them with her.

Huntara went to turn around, when something clattered to the ground and the baby burst back into tears. She was quick to locate it, a thin, dark green shard that the baby seemed to have been holding.

She gave it back to the baby, because she needed it to be quiet. She’d take it back later, when it was safe.

Arms full of babies later, and safely in a skiff, she set a course for the Crimson Waste.

  
  
  


She had to drop off some babies before reaching her destination, finding homes for them here and there. She struggled to keep all of them alive, but managed to reach her surprisingly populated destination.

She had initially been hoping some of the survivors from her attack might have flocked there, and she was right— but there was a whole other population already. 

She gave one of them to an ex-nanny, who had a history of babysitting. She was kinda cute, too. Finding a home for the other one wasn’t as difficult as she thought, either.

  
  
  
  


A dark green shard was their only real possession, at least their only consistent one. They didn’t bother with anything else, too much of a hassle to carry around anything that didn’t have value.

And, well, they didn’t think it did anything— it was pretty, though, and it felt important to them. So they kept it, even when the woman fostering them gave them to Tongue Lashor.

It was the quickest way for them to learn real survival skills and learn how to thrive in the Crimson Waste, she had told them. They didn’t care. It was best not to.

The problem with being a kid though, they found, was that some of Tongue Lashor’s allies found it fun to mess with them, even trying to take their shard.

They knew it was important to them, and they kicked and bit and punched anyone who managed to grab it to the point they figured it was a sensitive matter, and resorted to other ways to mess with them.

It became more charming after that, finding large bugs and cacti in their bed or the such. 

Whatever, if they wanted to play that game they wouldn’t hesitate to strike back.

It was then they discovered their powers, too— they could camouflage themselves. It was accidental at first, but they were pushed by their ‘allies’ to master it so they could use that power.

They didn’t care about any of the stealing or anything, the most they wanted out of this was money. But they did it, because their abilities intrigued them.

They did it for fun, grinning widely when they managed to camoflauge both their arms instead of one, and how ecstatic they were when they managed it with their whole body.

They could have been wrong, but they always felt it went better when they had their shard with them. 

  
  
  
  
  


Double Trouble walked through the hallways of Bright Moon castle, boredly waiting for an opportunity to strike. Someone to mess with, perhaps.

The last few months had been especially busy, cleaning up after The Horde and rebuilding. Horde Prime himself had caused a lot of damage, and things were just finally starting to slow down.

Catra had been doing better, finally, and they had been able to rekindle their friendship, but for real this time. She had been allowed to stay in Bright Moon by Queen Glimmer, who had grown close to her during their time on Prime’s ship.

And somehow, Catra had managed to convince Glimmer to let DT stay in Bright Moon, too, if they had wanted.

They didn’t hesitate to accept the offer. The Crimson Waste was where they grew up, but it had never been a “home” so much as a place to live, inside a tent working for people they didn’t care about, stealing from people they cared less about.

They didn’t mention it, but they were glad for the chance of scenery. The Crimson Waste consisted of the same sorts of things. Mostly sand, and people best to avoid.

Still, the princesses kept an eye on them, knowing their loyalty was something that had to be bought. 

They didn’t particularly care. They had Catra, and Scorpia and occasionally, Entrapta. Anytime they transformed, Entrapta would go, ‘Fascinating…’ and observe them closely, and asked lots of questions.

The hallway suddenly darkened, and they stopped in their tracks as it felt harder to stand.   
  


_ What,  _ they thought, suddenly feeling dizzy. They’ve been dizzy before, but this time felt… weird. Thankfully, they were back to normal soon, but it left them… uneased.

“Double Trouble,” Catra said, popping out of nowhere, startling them, “Queen Glimmer called us for some kind of meeting. I know it sounds lame.” 

“A meeting?” They asked.

“Yeah! I guess there’s still more work to do,” Catra grinned, happier these days, “We’re part of the rebellion so we technically  _ have  _ to go. Come on.”

“Of course, kitten.”

  
  


The Rebellion’s table had gotten longer over the past few months, to accommodate all the new members of The Rebellion. Swift Wind had insisted on his own chair for quite some time, and with it they ended up getting chairs for everyone.

Double Trouble’s chair was next to Scorpia’s, because Glimmer figured if they were next to Catra they’d end up distracting each other, or quietly making fun of things.

It was a wise decision, honestly, because they frequently ended up getting bored and would’ve resorted to talking to Catra if they could.

“I have called this meeting today because we’ve received word from a lost kingdom,” Queen Glimmer did her most professional voice, “The kingdom of Green Glade was overtaken by The Horde many years ago, and it’s inhabitants were lost.”

Yet another kingdom, no surprise there. 

“Oh  _ right _ , I remember hearing about that kingdom,” Mermista said, “Salineas used to have some kind of alliance with it, or whatever.”

“It was also allied with Bright Moon,” Glimmer added, “But since it fell, it’s been deserted— aside from a small Horde outpost which was recently neutralized with the fall of The Horde, and surprisingly some of the survivors came out of hiding.”

“Unfortunately, their runestone, the Twin Jades, was broken in the attack. The remaining pieces were taken by the surviving ruler, Queen Reya, when she fled.” Glimmer continued, “But! Some of the Horde soldiers were actually taken from Green Glade, including Adora’s old squad mate, Rogelio!”

“Okay, and this is a  _ good  _ thing…?” Mermista asked.

“Yes! I mean, kinda! We’ve been struggling with placing some of the ex-Horde soldiers for sometime, and due to the large population of reptiles in The Horde who were  _ taken  _ from Green Glade, it means we finally have a permanent place for them to live!”

“Green Glade, however, needs a  _ lot  _ of help rebuilding first. So! For this mission, I myself will be going along for negotiations. Catra with go as an ex-Horde officer, Perfuma will help heal the land, and Double Trouble will gather intel, as a back-up plan.”

They felt it, again. The weird feeling was back, but it kinda… hurt, this time. They did their best to ignore the pain, distracting themself by asking a question.

“Why do you need intel, darling? This isn’t The Horde.”

“You’re correct, it is not.  _ But  _ under the circumstances Queen Reya isn’t comfortable taking in ex-Horde soldiers, we may need extra charisma to talk her into it.  _ Plus  _ I’m not sure I trust you alone in Bright Moon.”

They pretended to be offended, gasping and putting their hand to their chest dramatically.

  
  
  


The kingdom of Green Glade wasn’t very impressive in comparison to the other kingdoms they’d seen since joining the Rebellion, including the Fright Zone which was slowly being rebuilt into Scorpia’s kingdom.

It was clear work on it had only recently started, as the damage The Horde had done was still evident.

Broken down buildings and a Horde bots littered Green Glade, and it’s reptilian inhabitants were clearly hard at work restoring their home. Luckily, Bright Moon had brought some construction workers to help.

Although they kept a neutral expression, the kingdom only uneased them.

“Can I help you?” Asked a lizard woman, with long hair and a worn crown.

“Yes, hello. I’m Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, and we came to help you rebuild Green Glade.”

“I’m surprised Bright Moon remembered us, given how early we fell. There’s not much left of Green Glade anymore,” She sighed, “I’m Queen Reya, the current ruler of Green Glade, although I was not able to protect my subjects.”

Reya was a tall woman, long hair braided behind her in a practical matter. Her clothing wasn’t anything special, nothing like they’d expect royalty to wear. The only thing that tipped them off was the crown she wore, though faded.

It seems even the crown itself wasn’t in the best of shape. 

Although her physical appearance gave little hint to her lineage, her tired gold eyes seemed to tell a story.

“The Horde has done a lot of damage, but we’re here to fix it, Queen Reya. We won’t stop until Green Glade is standing again.” She promises.

She smiles sadly, “Thank you, Queen Glimmer. But I’m assuming you aren’t here for the construction work.”

“There are many things I was hoping we could discuss,” Glimmer admits, “The Horde stole a number of its soldiers from Green Glade, and we’ve recovered them— we were hoping that when it’s rebuilt, the kingdom of Green Glade would take them in.”

“Of course,” Queen Reya agreed, “We’d be happy to have more of our people return— although Green Glade is significantly smaller than it was.”

Huh. Guess they didn’t have to bother with the intel.

“Perfect! Now we just have to rebuild!” Glimmer cheered.

“Ooh, what kind of plants used to grow here?” Perfuma asked, “I’ll start regrowing them!”

Queen Reya chuckled and gestured at DT, “Are they one of the Horde soldiers you mentioned?”

“Double Trouble? Oh, no, not really,” Glimmer said, “They used to live in The a Crimson Waste before Catra hired them to spy on the Rebellion, so they were only  _ technically  _ allied for a little bit.”

“I see.” She looked thoughtful, “We thank you for coming, and once rebuilt the kingdom of Green Glade would like to remain allied with Bright Moon.”

“Of course.”

  
  


Glimmer handed her a communication pad, “Here, you can contact us whenever you need us.”

“Thank you.”

  
  
  


It started becoming more frequent, that weird feeling. It was like a little shock, and every time it seemed to be getting worse. 

But it wasn’t until one morning when they started worrying about it.

They had been doing their morning routine, which consisted of a long stroll through the Bright Moon hallways in search of trouble to cause, when they saw an opportunity to mess with a guard. 

They hid behind a wall so they couldn’t be easily seen, as they wanted to surprise the guard by popping up behind them, and when they turned around they’d see themself. It was a perfect plan, really.

They went to transform into that guard to mess with them, but when they tried shape shifting it malfunctioned— their whole body seemed to  _ glitch,  _ like an electric shock. 

They hadn’t felt anything like this before, this was  _ bad.  _ This was, without a doubt, not ideal.

Internally panicking, they made their way back to their room as unsuspiciously as they could, shutting the door. They walked up to the mirror and attempted to transform again…

It seemed to intensify, only getting worse this time. They… they couldn’t transform…? 

They tried again, and again with the same results. Panting, and exhausted they looked at themself in the mirror, their reflection showing their dread.

_ Oh, Double Trouble, how are you going to get yourself out of this mess? _

  
  
  


Catra noticed. It wasn’t surprising, really, she talked to them pretty consistently, so it wasn’t a surprise she noticed when they became more withdrawn.

Double Trouble did their best to lie, and to dodge her because it seemed like all they could do. It was a good thing they were a good liar, and an even better actor.

But this… glitching, they couldn’t control it. It wasn’t the same as acting, they couldn’t find a way to cover it up convincingly.

“Hey, DT?”

They stilled, and forcing a smile they turned to face Catra, “Something up, kitten?”

“Just another boring meeting— we couldn’t find you anywhere and Glimmer says all of the available rebellion’s got to attend.”

_ Ah. _

They followed Catra, who eyed them curiously as they walked down the hallway. She was on to them.

Anxiously, they sat in their seat and played with their hair, keeping a bored expression as Glimmer updated everyone on Green Glade.

They barely listened, other things on their mind, and they didn’t hesitate to flee when Glimmer dismissed the meeting. Hesitance wouldn’t help them keep the little glitch a secret, now would it?

Catra tagged along, however.

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked, taking hold of their arm, “Something the matter? You seem kinda in a rush.”

“Before you found me, I had just hung a fake spider by one of the guards' posts— I want to see if they found it yet,” They lied, smirking. They envisioned a Bright Moon guard jumping at a fake spider, just to be safe.

Catra frowned, like she didn’t quite believe them, “Okay. Let’s go.”

They frowned, “I’m afraid it’s a solo job, kitten.”

“But why?” Catra asked, “It’s not like they’ll be any less suspicious if they just see you. Besides, I wanna see their reaction, too.”

They shook their head, “Trust me, kitten.”

And the words felt wrong to say, like they were betraying her trust by keeping this from her, by lying to her. But nonetheless, Catra smiled softly and shrugged.

“Oh well. Maybe next time?”

They nodded, “Of course,”

“Let me know how it goes.” Catra semi-shouted, walking away. They sighed, partially with relief and partially with a little guilt.

...which disappeared quickly when they glitched again, like an electric shock tearing their body apart. They calmed, it was best she didn’t see them like this.

Well, in the meantime, better cover their tracks— they had a fake spider to plant.

  
  


They kept dodging her, but they knew her suspicion only grew. It wasn’t until a meeting with Glimmer that they really made a decision.

While The Horde had been taken care of, there were still some loyal Horde soldiers dedicated to their role out there. In particular, there were two outposts still operating near the base of Alwyn.

“The second outpost is heavily guarded, and Adora, and Frosta are still in the Northern Reach clearing up an operation, and Princess Perfuma is helping rebuild the Kingdom of Scorpions. So, we need a small operation,” Glimmer explained.

“And I’m  _ still  _ like, super busy rebuilding Salineas.” Mermista added.

They drummed their fingers on the table, half-listening up until the point they heard their name.

“Double Trouble will go undercover and infiltrate the outpost and sabotage it, see if you can turn them against each other. Meanwhile, Catra, I need you for negotiations.”

Catra sighed, and their heart sank. They couldn’t shapeshift, and while they were a brilliant actor even they couldn’t distract from their glitches. Silently, they slipped out of their seat and headed for their room.

Their timing was excellent, because they glitched almost as soon as they left the room. They sighed, and made their way back to their room.

They rushed, and ran to their room. They could feel themselves glitching on the way, so they ran faster in a panic.

They shut the door behind them and slid down to the floor, and put a hand to their chest to feel their rapid heartbeat.

They had a few belongings, although they preferred to keep them portable. And for good reason.

They pulled their bag from under their bed and started tossing things in it, clothes, money, things they might need. They paused, and glanced at their nightstand.

A single picture, which Scorpia had given them, of them, her and Catra. They grabbed it, and ran their fingers over the edge of the frame.

_ I’m sorry, kitten. _

They placed it in their bag after a moment, gently, and close the bag. They had just slung it over their shoulder when the door opened.

“Double Trouble?”

They didn’t respond immediately, words on the tip of their tongue. Catra beat them to the punch.

“Are you… leaving?” Catra asked, “I get being excited for your new mission, but I didn’t think you’d be this… eager.”

She sighed, “Look, I know something’s up. You’ve been avoiding everyone lately… Can you just tell me why? If you don’t want to stay in Bright Moon…”

_ I do, I just can’t.  _

As if on cue, they glitched. But it was worse than ever, the pain piercing through their body like it was splitting in half.  _ Oh. _

“Double Trouble?” Catra said again, this time with more desperation, “What’s…”

They didn’t even have time to fully turn around before they glitched again, feeling out of breath as they let out a cry. 

Catra moved closer and grabbed their hand, and then immediately recoiled like she’d been shocked by lightning, “What’s happening? Why is it doing that?”

“I… I.. I don’t know,” They admitted, reluctantly, “I can’t shapeshift.”

“You’re losing your powers…?” 

“I…” They glitched again.

“We have to tell someone— Adora will be back soon, she’s She-Ra! Maybe she— she can heal you?”

“And if she can’t, kitten?” They asked, and then softer, “I’m… really no use like this, am I? I’m a great actor, but… If I can’t stop glitching, then my performance is ruined.”

“You’ll be fine— she’s She-Ra, if She-Ra can’t heal you… Come on, we’ll figure this out.” 

Catra helped them up from the ground, and grabbed their hand tightly as she brought them back into the meeting room, where everyone was still waiting.

“We have a problem.”

As if on cue, they glitched.

“ _ What  _ problem?” Glimmer asked, “What’s wrong with them?”

“We don’t know,” Catra said, “They just started like— like, glitching, and they can’t shapeshift and we don’t know how to stop it—“

“They can’t shapeshift?” Glimmer asked, “How long have they been like this?”

Catra looked at them for an answer, having only just found out, “It’s only been a few days, darling.”

“A few  _ days?”  _ Glimmer said, “ _ Why  _ didn’t you bring this up  _ earlier? _ This is important!”

“It’s just like princess prom!” Bow said, “Remember when Shadow Weaver did something to your powers and you couldn’t teleport?”

“And I kept glitching— but that’s different. DT  _ doesn’t  _ have a runestone. Their connection couldn’t have been disrupted. They’re  _ not  _ a princess.”

Bow frowned, “But whatever’s happening to them— we have to figure out where they draw their power from. Maybe it’s not a runestone, but their power had to come from _ somewhere,  _ right?”

“Right. So, DT, where  _ does  _ your power come from?”

They shrugged, and glitched. Maybe movement wasn’t the best idea, they decided.

“How can you not know where your power comes from?” Glimmer basically shouted, “Ugh, whatever. We’ll just have to figure it out by ourselves.”

“Or… maybe, we go see Shadow Weaver?” Bow suggested.

“She’s a prisoner, Bow.”

“She’s a prisoner, but she knows about magic— she’s the one who broke your connection with the Moonstone in the first place! She might know something about it.”

Glimmer sighed, “What do you think, Catra?”

Catra hesitated, “If it’s our only lead… Just don’t expect her to actually talk.”

“Don’t worry— I’ve got my truth spell handy.” Glimmer winked.

  
  


Shadow Weaver didn’t know anything about it.

“Now, why would you think  _ I  _ know anything about  _ them?  _ If anything, you should be using that spell on them, rather than the one who taught you it. It wouldn’t be the first time they deceived you.”

“They’re  _ not  _ lying. Not about this— you can’t  _ fake this!”  _ Glimmer shouted, “It’s just like when my connection with my runestone was disrupted.”

“So perhaps theirs was as well,” Shadow Weaver suggested, “After all, with such power would it really be a surprise if they were a  _ prinxess _ ?”

“They don’t have a runestone,” Glimmer said, “And there’s no kingdom they could be from— we’d know if they were a princess. They’re from the crimson waste.”

She chuckled, like she was one step ahead of them even though she was behind a cell. A  _ real  _ cell.

“Are you sure?” Shadow Weaver asked, “If I recall correctly, there  _ is  _ a reptile kingdom with a missing heir.”

“Green Glade.” Glimmer gasped.

“Of course, I was sure we had taken it— but we must have missed the heir, as the Green Glade infants proved to be truly  _ unremarkable. _ ”

“There’s no way they could be…” Glimmer paused, and grabbed their arm, “Fine! Come on, we’re going to Green Glade.”

  
  
  


“I’m not a  _ prinxess _ ,” They told Glimmer, “I didn’t even grow up in The Horde.”

“I know that! But it’s the only lead we have,” Glimmer said, “Besides, Shadow Weaver’s not a princess either, and she was still able to channel The Black Garnet’s magic.”

Catra was leaning against a wall when they passed her, and she ran to follow them, “Hey, how’d it go?”

“We’re going to Green Glade,” Glimmer said, and she grabbed Catra’s arm and teleported the three of them there.

“What?” Catra asked, “Why are we in Green Glade?”

“That’s a good question,” Reya added, “Why  _ are  _ you in Green Glade?”

“Somethings wrong with Double Trouble, they’re losing their powers,” Glimmer explained, “Shadow Weaver hinted they might somehow be channeling the Twin Jades’ power.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, unless…” Reya swallowed, “Maybe it’s time you see the Twin Jades.”

She led them into a room, one of the only finished ones. It was part of what’d eventually be the castle, the throne room where they’d keep their most precious object— their runestone.

Someone slid down a pole, and took off her goggles.

“Oh, hello. Are you here to see the Twin Jades?” Entrapta asked.

“Are you.. done fixing it?” Glimmer asked.

“Oh, I’ve been done for  _ ages _ . Well, technically. There’s still just  _ one  _ piece missing.”

Reya laughed darkly, “We’re never getting that piece back. Entrapta, will you please bring our runestone here?”

“Okay!” Entrapta disappeared for a moment, and returned with the small dark green stone. It was a bit bigger than She-Ra’s runestone, but it was still classified as a portable runestone.

While it was one stone, it was split in a way that looked like there were two. Between the two ‘halves’ was where they assumed the missing piece would go.

Their eyes widened when they saw it, barely noticing that they glitched again. They could… they could almost  _ feel  _ it. It made them feel… weirdly, complete.

Instinctively, they reached into their pocket to grab something special. They didn’t know why it was special, just that it was. That’s always how it’d been. They stepped forward, and placed it in the crack.

_ Click. _

Their shard fit perfectly, like it was meant to go there.

_ So this is where I get my powers from…? I’ve been ‘borrowing’ them? _

“Impossible…” Reya said, and her expression seemed despaired, “I gave that shard, the last piece, to my child… before we…. before we were separated, before The Horde took them. How…”

They turned their head to glance at her, but she had rushed over and grabbed their face, brushing her fingers over the sides of it. They blinked at her.

“I can’t believe it… I thought, for sure…” She cried, and hugged them, “But it has to be… my prinxess…”

“So, uh… I take it you know what’s happening?”

She let go of DT, and straightened her posture into a more professional stance. She morphed her expression into something calm, “When the Horde attacked, and broke our runestone, I was only initially able to grab one piece… I gave that piece, that shard, to my baby. My heir,”

She continued, “We were separated— I gave them to one of my subjects to bring them to safety, so I could stay and fight and buy them some time— but they were apprehended. I didn’t think… I wasn’t sure I’d see them again.”

“So… so… they  _ are  _ a prinxess?” Glimmer asked, “So we can fix their connection?”

Queen Reya nodded, and they processed. This was their… mom…? 

They hadn’t met their mom before, hadn’t considered meeting her in years. All they had known was the Crimson Waste, to trust no one…

They didn’t know how they ended up there. They didn’t think they ever would, they didn’t care. They were a prinxess, and they hadn’t known it.

Well, what had Green Glade ever done for them, anyway? They didn’t  _ have  _ to rule it. It’s not like this changed anything…

“Yes, that makes sense,” Entrapta said, “My tampering with the runestone as well as the sudden usage of it by Queen Reya on her test run must have overridden their connection, especially if they just had a piece.”

_ Ah. _

“Okay, but how do we reconnect them with the Twin Jades?” Catra asked.

“Hmm,” Queen Reya hummed, and she took their hands and guided them to the runestone, “They say this is how the original connection with our stone was forged… Perhaps this will help.”

  
  
  
  


“Soooo…. You’re a prinxess?”

“I suppose so. What a twist,” They said, “A whole new role— I must get used to it, if I’m going to play such a juicy role.”

“Hey, it does explain your weird powers,” Catra smiled, “ _ Prinxess _ Double Trouble.”

They say down, “I still can’t believe I have a runestone— I always just assumed I was a rare species, sole survivor of a long extinct one, or something like that. It’s almost disappointing.”

“Well, hey, once Green Glade is rebuilt you won’t have to put up with Sparkles anymore,” Catra joked, “At least, not if you don’t want to. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind fewer pranks.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Catra smiled.

“So, now that you’re a prinxess, are you gonna keep that title?”

“I was thinking I’d call myself ‘Double Trouble Prime’, It has a ring to it.”

“DT, you can't call yourself ‘Prime’.”

“Well, technically—“

“DT, no.”

“Oh, you’re no fun.”

  
  
  


Green Glade, once rebuilt, was quite the sight to rebuild. It was hard to think they were next in line to rule over a kingdom. They weren’t sure they’d know how to, frankly.

But if Glimmer could do it, then it really couldn’t be that much harder than anything else they’ve done, like impersonating her. 

With Bright Moon’s help, Green Glade was standing once again and with its runestone in tact, all thanks to Entrapta.

It’d probably take some getting used to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it’s a little fast-paced and I feel like the characterization could be better but I did my best and I’ve been writing... like all day today, and I’ve had lots of writers block with this fic.
> 
> fun fact: I picked Reya’s named by taking the first two letters of reptile, searching names that start with that and coming across this name, which basically means ‘flowing’. which, since water changes shape... you know.
> 
> I also saw on sheblah’s tumblr a joke about DT calling themself prime and I couldn’t resist. actually that blog’s posts basically entirely inspired this.


End file.
